This application claims priority of Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/356,604 filed on Feb. 13, 2002.
This invention is directed to an ice manufacturing unit which may be self-contained within a housing. The housing is constructed to be transportable by stacking with cargo containers and transported by rail, by sea or by truck and trailer or simply by being secured with and transported by one of the above transport means.
Transportable ice manufacturing units have long been known with several such units being illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,528,795; 5,458,851; 4,992,669; and 6,289,684. These references primarily deal with bulk ice while none of them deal with the combined need of providing a self-contained ice making unit which functions to make and deliver ice to an individual on call.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an ice making unit including a housing which is adaptable for transporting by land or sea carriers either singularly or in stacked condition with standard cargo containers.
Another object of the invention is an ice making unit which is completely housed with a portable housing unit.
Another object of the invention is a portable ice making unit which is completely self-contained.
Another object of the invention is an ice making unit which is partially contained.
Another object of the invention is a transportable ice making unit with a dispenser adapted for filling coolers and sacks.
Another object of the invention is an ice making unit which may operate while being transported or while stationary.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate the necessity to provide bulk ice shipments to isolated areas for later use.